parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Whale
Cast *Belle - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Beast - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Gaston - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *LeFou - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) *Maurice - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Lumiere - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Human Lumiere - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Cogsworth - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Human Cogsworth - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mrs. Potts - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Human Chip - Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) *Human Fifi - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sultan the Footstool - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Donald Duck (Disney) *The Stove - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Philippe - Donkey (Shrek) *Prince Adam - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Bimbettes - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!), Young Anna (Frozen), and D.W. Read (Arthur) *Monsieur D'Arque - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Peddler Woman - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Enchantress - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes *Beauty and the Whale part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Whale part 2 - "Isabella" *Beauty and the Whale part 3 - Isabella Meets Jafar *Beauty and the Whale part 4 - Roger's Invention *Beauty and the Whale part 5 - Roger Gets Lost *Beauty and the Whale part 6 - Roger Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Whale part 7 - Jafar Propose to Isabella *Beauty and the Whale part 8 - Isabella Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Whale part 9 - Isabella's New Room *Beauty and the Whale part 10 - "Jafar" *Beauty and the Whale part 11 - Isabella Meets Dory, Nemo, and Sawyer *Beauty and the Whale part 12 - Isabella is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Whale part 13 - Isabella Leaves Her Room/Meeting Larry and Bob *Beauty and the Whale part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Whale part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Isabella Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Whale part 16 - Isabella Runs Off/Bailey Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Whale part 17 - Jafar Plans a Scheme with Humbert the Huntsman *Beauty and the Whale part 18 - Something Special For Isabella/"Something There" *Beauty and the Whale part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Whale part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Whale part 21 - Bailey Set Isabella Free *Beauty and the Whale part 22 - Jafar's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Whale part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Whale part 24 - Bailey vs. Jafar *Beauty and the Whale part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Whale part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Isabella.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Belle Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as the Beast Jafar aladdin.png|Jafar as Gaston The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as LeFou 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Maurice Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Lumiere Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Human Lumiere Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Cogsworth Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Human Cogsworth Dory finding nemo.png|Dory as Mrs. Potts NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as Chip Lewis meet the robinsons.png|Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson as Human Chip Petunia Rhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb as Fifi the Feather Duster Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Human Fifi Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as the Wardrobe Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Sultan the Footstool NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Dog Sultan the Footstool Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as the Stove NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Philippe Phineas.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Prince Adam CharityPointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar, Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna, and DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as the Bimbettes Humbert the Huntsman.png|Humbert the Huntsman as Monsieur D'Arque Maleficent.png|Maleficent as the Peddler Woman Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs